A plurality of methods for manufacturing high-power resistors for use in electric power current circuits are known.
According to one known design, the resistor comprises mats of woven glass fibre with resistance wires woven into these mats, and according to another known design the resistor is in the form of a package of folded sheet-metal strips.
According to a further known design, the resistor is composed of electrically conductive ceramic blocks.
These types of resistors are suited for air cooling and the designs are therefore relatively bulky.
There is a need of an improved design principle for resistors of the kind described in the introduction, which is very compact, which exhibits very low inductance and which, in addition thereto, permits efficient cooling by means of a liquid medium.